


Trickier than You Thought

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canonical Character Death, Dark Alana, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana has something interesting planned for Hannibal, much to his regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickier than You Thought

“You want to tie my wrists to the headboard?” said Hannibal as they had a romantic dinner at his house. It was romantic because the meal was made out of a florist who used flowers that were a day from wilting.

“Yes,” said Alana.

“I did not think bondage was something you were interested in.” While surprised, he was not displeased. He enjoyed all sorts of activities.

“You did say that you wanted to try new things, push my boundaries. Besides your wrists, I would also like to tie your ankles to the bedposts. Maybe a little wax play. If you don’t mind a little pain . . .”

“I don’t mind pain but considering how hirsute I am, I don’t want to have to shave or spend hours combing it out.”

“Ok, then just a little tie up then,” said Alana before taking a sip of beer.

“If I indulge you in this, perhaps you would indulge me in something in return,” said Hannibal. His biggest fantasy involved having both her and Will in a threesome. Doing this would be a big step in making that a reality.

“Of course,” said Alana. “Anything you want. But . . .”

“But . . .”

“It would be nice not to talk about Will afterwards.”

Hannibal frowned to himself. Perhaps, a smaller step than I thought. 

***

“The bonds are a little tight,” said Hannibal as he lay on top of Alana‘s bed. He was also puzzled that there didn’t seem to be a simple way to release himself.

“I’m sorry but if it’s too loose, it won’t work,” said Alana as she finished all the knots. 

Hannibal sighed as Alana slowly lowered herself on top of him. Even if he was not as besotted with her like he was with the monster he was grooming Will to become; she was lovely, intelligent and an enthusiastic lover with a healthy appetite. Physical desires are nothing to be ashamed of, he thought.

He was surprised when she reached under the pillows and held up even more rope. His surprise vaporized when she quickly turned it into a noose. “What are you . . .” When he realized that she was trying to wrap it around his neck, he began to struggle and pulled against his bonds only to find that she had done a much better job than he could have ever expected.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m doing this,” said Alana.

“An explanation is something I’m owed.”

“You’re not owed anything.”

“Did Will send you to kill me like he sent that nurse?”

Alana laughed bitterly. “Not everything is about him or you for that matter.”

“Then why?”

Alana wriggled her hips that caused Hannibal to grunt. “It’s funny how you’re on the edge of death but you’re still hard.”

“There’s a reason why sex is called the little death.”

“I’m doing this because you made a fool out of me. I vouched for you to Jack. I put Will in your hands based on my judgment of you. I ignored Chilton and Will because I believed in you so much. I thought I was making the smart choice, the good choice when I decided to sleep with you. You couldn't have chosen a better way to gut me other than actually doing so.”

“Alana . . .” However, Alana pulled the rope so he couldn’t speak.

“You sent Gideon after me, didn’t you? All that mattered was making Will upset that I was dead or that he had to hurt someone to save me. And even after I started sleeping with you, the one you wished was here was Will.”

“Is it not the same with you?”

“I broke with Will. I thought he was dangerous to YOU!” said Alana. 

“You’re not a murderer,” said Hannibal though now he wasn’t that sure. It was possible for even people who weren’t murderous to overcome their internal barriers in the heat of passion.

“Nobody will think I am. They’ll think it’s a kinky experiment gone wrong.”

“You’ll know,” said Hannibal. “You’ll know.”

He would’ve said more to change her mind except Alana pulled the rope with all her strength while she rode his thrashing body like a cowboy rides a bronking bull. 

***  
Alana panted over the now still body. She had nearly blacked out from the orgasm that had hit her. She briefly wondered if that’s what he felt like when he was killing people then picked up the phone to call 911. 

“Oh, my God,” said Alana, crying. “My boyfriend . . . He’s not waking up.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not a fan of her right now, I will feel bad for her when she finds out. I often feel secondhand embarrassment for people/characters I know are making the wrong decision. 
> 
> About his wrists, just pretend they're very well healed.
> 
> Most safe RL situations usually involve a safe word and/or a way for the tied up person to easily release him or herself. And yes, it's best not to do wax play involving areas that are hairy so Hannibal has a point there.
> 
> I also wanted her anger to be about how she was offended by his actions and not about how he hurt others.


End file.
